Fairy! Love! Pretty Cure!
Fairy! Love! Pretty Cure is new series of the Pretty Cure! franchise. It's genres are Magical girl, music, fantasy, comedy, adventure, and action. It's themes are hearts, magic, wings, princesses, angels, and friendship and family. It is aimed at kids ages 6-12 and is pretty much safe for all ages to watch. It is a cute and lovable series for everyone to enjoy, atleast I hope so. Plot Long ago, the sky kingdom Angelina was attacked by the Dark Princess "Evil" and her Dark Army. The land's last hope was their youngest princess and PreCure Amulets, which were sent to the planet Earth for protection. Sakura AiHana is an normal everyday anime fan who is sweet and kind with a pure heart of gold. She is also a huge fan of the Pretty Cure franchise by Toei Animation and dreams of becoming a pretty cure herself. When she gets the Fairy Heart Rod and becomes a pretty cure her self she is extreamly happy. She is later joined by Cure BlueFire, who is also her older sister Emi AiHana, a popular teen idol. She is still new to this whole pretty cure thing but will soon get the hang of thanks to Sakura an Song. Characters 'Pretty Cures' ''Sakura AiHana / Cure SweetHeart She is a sweet and kind girl with a heart of gold. She gets good grades and can run really fast but can not ride a bike and is not at any sport but base ball and soft ball. She is very girly and loves to wear pink. She goes to Fearinjeru Middle School and wears the school's pink uniform. She loves the Pretty Cure tv series and is a huge anime fan. Her pretty cure alter ego is Cure SweetHeart and she introduces herself as, "The Sweet Heart of Purity, Cure SweetHeart". Emi AiHana / Cure BlueFire She is Sakura's older sister and a popular teen idol. She has a social and mature personality and is also kind and smart but can be scary when angry and a bit spoiled at times. She is fashionable and wears the lastest fashions and her favorite color is blue. She likes to watch teen and grown-up animes and used to Pretty Cure was just a silly old kids show until she became a pretty cure herself. Her pretty cure alter ego is Cure BlueFire and she introduces her self as, "The Lightning Flame of Music, Cure BlueFire". Mami Todo / Cure EarthMint Sakura's childhood friend who is an art genius and goes to a public school where she does have to wear a uniform. She is a creative and artistic young girl who is very good hearted and intune to nature. She loves to draw anything from manga to medieval style. She was already a pretty cure before the others met her and her partner is Creamy. Her pretty cure alter ego is Cure EarthMint and introduces herself as, "The Natural Essence of Earth, Cure EarthMint". PreCure Princess The Legendary Pretty Cure who is the most powerful of the Pretty Cures. She often appears in the dreams of Sakura and sometimes appears as an apperition to give Cure SweetHeart advice. She is always seen wearing an elaborate costume with large feathered wings. 'Mascots' Sweety- Cure SweetHeart's mascot who looks like a little pink and white cat with hearts all over. She is sweet and kind but can be a bit too helpful at times. Song- Cure BlueFire's mascot who looks like a blue dog with lightning marks. She is a social butterfly and can be a bit too annoying at times. Creamy - Cure EarthMint's mascot who is super cute with diamond symbols. She is artistic and friendly and much calmer then the other mascots. 'Dark Army' Princess Evil- The cruel ruler of the Dark Army. Sir Evil- Princess Evil's boy friend and second in comand. Bad- A Dark Army General. Mad- Another Dark Army General Meanies- Monsters created by the Dark Army. 'Other Characters' Tenshi Uingusu- A shy and sweet but also energetic and helpful young girl who is new at Fearinjeru Middle School and wears the school's yellow uniform. Izumi Todo- A mysteriuos but famous women created the popular anime series Magical DoReMi and Pretty Cure but also seems to know something about whats really going on. She is also Mami's mother. Gallery 'Pretty Cures' Sakura AiHana / Cure SweetHeart ''' Sakura AiHana34.png|Sakura AiHana Cure SweetHeart 445.png|Cure SweetHeart '' Emi AiHana / Cure BlueFire '' Emi AiHana 443.png|Emi AiHana Cure BlueFire 43.jpg|Cure BlueFire '' Mami Todo / Cure EarthMint '' Mami Todo 54.png|Mami Todo Cure EarthMint 44.jpg|Cure EarthMint '' '''Mascots 'Dark Army' 'Other Characters' ' Tenshi Uingusu 434.png|Tenshi Uingusu ' Category:Fan Series Category:CureSailorMoon1617